Shameless Excuses for Snuggling
by Kasbunny
Summary: [KyokoxCharden] A series of oneshot mini fics in which Kyoko and Charden end up snuggling in various situations and locations.
1. Blankets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, Kyoko, Charden, Apostles of the Stars, etcetera.**

---

The Apostles of the Stars did not always live in luxury. While normally they could afford one of the more lavish hotels there were times when they were stuck in inns that they didn't feel were worth the time it took to book a room.

One particular situation with an inn had Kyoko and Charden stuck in a room with only one bed (and not heating system, as Kyoko observed).

"I'll sleep on the cough," Charden stated, although it was obviously too small for him.

"Nonsense!" Kyoko argued. "I'm young, I can handle a night on the couch! It's far too little for you!"

"But Miss Kyoko..."

"I'll be fine," the teen said again. And so it was that Kyoko slept on the couch and Charden in the bed.

The two had not paid the seasons any mind, but it was winter. Winter meant cold days and even colder nights, especially as far north as they were. The lack of heating in the inn, along with poor insulation, caused the room to chill even further. Kyoko had no problems, of course, simply raising her internal temperature and being cozy as ever. Before she let herself fall back to sleep, however, a thought occurred to her : Charden.

Sitting up, the girl peered over the couch at her companion. Charden was tightly wrapped up in the blankets of the inn's bed, hardly fighting off the cold. Without a second thought, Kyoko scrambled from the couch to join Charden in bed.

Tugging on an edge of the blanket, Kyoko disentangled the man from his warmth to let a pocket of cold air in and cause the figure to stir.

"Miss Kyoko?" Charden mumbled sleepily, staring up at the girl climbing under the blankets with him. "What..."

Kyoko put a finger Charden's lips, shushing him. "You're cold," she answered, tucking the blanket around them. "Let me help so you don't get sick." Wrapping her arms around the blushing form, Kyoko warmed him as promised.


	2. Beaches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, Kyoko, Charden, Apostles of the Stars, etcetera.**

---

Kyoko and Charden saw the ocean often but never seemed to visit it. They were always rushing around from one place to another. Once they left the Apostles, however, they had time for a number of new things. The beach was Kyoko's first choice.

Charden watched from the shade as Kyoko paraded about the beach in her bikini. He had to watch. He couldn't tear his eyes away. The deep blue bikini over her smooth skin was hypnotic. Why had he agreed to come to the beach? Why, oh why, had he so easily agreed?

"Charden-chan!" called Kyoko, turning to smile and wave at him from the edge of the water. Salt water lapped at her feet and ankles and she squealed as the waves washed in too far, the cold water splashing a little higher up. "You should come out in the sun!"

Charden donned his top hat from where it sat aside him, stepping out into the sun. Much to Kyoko's dismay, Charden had not changed into any sort of swimming gear, instead remaining in his usual attire. He had thought it would be okay at the time but out on the sand and beneath the sun he was aware of the seriousness of his mistake by the sweltering heat.

"Charden-chan," Kyoko whined for the hundredth time that day. "You're going to get heat stroke." She was walking closer to him and all the fine details of her figure were growing clearer. "And look at how red your face is! Are you alright?"

The blond nodded quickly, mechanically, thanking a nameless deity that Kyoko had stopped advancing towards him.

"No, we should get you cooled down," Kyoko decided after a moment of thinking, now running to him. Unfortunately for Charden, he was quite a bit taller than Kyoko and when he mistakenly looked down at her he was given a full view of cleavage her bikini put on display. With the heat already getting to him and this sudden rush of blood to his head, Charden promptly passed out.

Panicking, Kyoko found the nearest person, convincing them to carry Charden to the life guard cabin nearby for just such instances. Inside the little building she removed his coat, unbuttoning his shirt next. Getting a glass of water to set by the little cot, Kyoko cuddled up to Charden, keeping her temperature at the lowest she possibly could.

When Charden awoke later he found himself on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar building. The next thing he noticed was next to him - or, rather, on him at this point - lay Kyoko. She was still in her bikini, bare arms tight around him, head on his chest.

For a moment, Charden considered getting up, but this idea was much less inviting than the girl clinging to him in her sleep. So, pulling her closer, he allowed himself to drift back to a peaceful slumber.


	3. Movies

It had become a habit for Charden to watch on of his movies on Friday or Saturday night if he had free time. More often than not he ended up watching with Kyoko. He enjoyed a good horror movie most of all and was glad Kyoko did not squeal throughout them like most girls might.

Well, usually she didn't. But Kyoko couldn't do one sub genre of horror movies -- ghosts.

Charden warned Kyoko that the movie centered around ghosts but, as usual, she refused to listen to his warnings. She could handle it, she'd be fine, she was a big girl, she said. And for a while she was okay.

The movie was quickly growing scarier about half an hour into it. Around every corner was a new ghost for the characters to face, scarier than the last. It wasn't long before Kyoko was curled up in a tight ball, radiating heat as she gnawed on her jacket sleeve.

"Look out! It's a ghost! Get in the ca--" The movie paused as a woman on sreen screamed.

"Kyoko-san," addressed Charden, staring the girl down, "if you're scared then you are free to leave. You needn't keep me company."

"But I want to," Kyoko argued quietly.

"I won't be lonely, if that's what you're worried about," he reassured, smirking slightly.

"It's not," responded Kyoko indignantly. "I just want to spend time with you."

Charden was slightly surprised at the girl's honesty. And that she wanted to spend more time with him at all. They were so often together and yet she still wanted more time with him? Odd, but sweet. Charden seconded the feeling.

"Come here," he sighed, extending an arm to the girl. "I'll _protect_ you."

Kyoko cracked a smile, happily curling up in the man's arms. "My knight in shining armor... only not so much _shining_."


	4. Chocolate

It was obvious that Kyoko had a love for snack foods. No -- it was more than obvious. It was a fact of life.

In the messenger bag the teen perpetually carried along with her were bags of chips and other such treats. On any occasion that she could the girl would buy popsicles to eat. It was no surprise to Charden, then, that she could be so mournful over something like chocolate.

"Kyoko-chan can't make chocolate," she said sadly, pitifully. The two were on the topic of the holiday Valentine's Day (known to the island-country Kyoko lived in as "Hearts Day"). "Kyoko-chan's cooking always comes out gross."

"I'm sure your chocolate is fine, Kyoko-san," Charden reassured the girl, setting his book down finally.

"It's not," she disagreed. "Even I won't eat it. A dog wouldn't eat it! A starving dog, at that!"

Charden smiled a bit at the girl's violent insistence that her chocolate was so horrible. "Should I make chocolate for _you_, then?"

Kyoko paused to ponder this. Charden could cook, that much was true. It would not surprise her at all if his chocolate-making skills surpassed hers.

"But it's the girl's duty to make and give chocolate on Hearts Day..." Kyoko argued weakly.

Smiling still Charden drew the girl into his arms. "If you make chocolate for me then I promise to eat it."

Kyoko beamed, snuggling into the man's arms. The smile faded into a look of distress as a sudden realization hit her. "But Charden-chan! If you eat my chocolate you might not survive until White Day to make me chocolate in return!"

Chuckling, Charden kissed the top of Kyoko's head softly. "I promise you'll get your chocolate for me. I'm not going to be done in by a teenaged girl's chocolate disaster."


End file.
